The Other Daughter
by Author's Restraint
Summary: AU In which Fredrick and Mrs. Chase had more than just twin boys. They also have teenage children and they all live in a huge manor in San Francisco and Annabeth has to spend a school year at home with her father. The problem? Mrs. Chase and her children can't stand Annabeth and want absolutely nothing to do with her. Set a few weeks after the Giant War.


**A/N- I could not get this idea out of my head. I didn't see anyone doing a fic like this so I thought, why not/ This is a headcanon I had about what would happen if Helen and Frederick had more children than just Bobby and Matthew and some who were closer in age to Annabeth. So let's say that Helen and Frederick had a child together but they weren't married yet.**

**So Helen and Frederick altogether have 15 children. Far-fetched, I know but this is fanfiction. And besides, it's AU. Helen and her children (except Bobby and Matthew) don't really know Annabeth so well and honestly, they don't like her.**

Prologue

Frederick Chase sat in the kitchen peering over the letter from Annabeth. His daughter. His strong, brave, beautiful daughter he made with Athena. she'd sent him a letter telling him she and a few other demigods had won the war against Gaea. Sh didn't even go into detail but Frederick knew that Annabeth wouldn't have even _told _him anything. Judging by how late she sent it, seeing as she said the Giant War- as she'd called it- had ended about almost two to thee weeks ago.

Frederick didn't blame Annabeth for being so distant with him but honestly, he thought they were making progress. Last summer, when they'd won the war against Kronos, Annabeth seemed fine. Happy, ecstatic. She'd started dating the Jackson boy and looked pretty content. Then December came and she stopped going to school. She went back to New York, to Camp. Up until then, he hadn't seen his daughter. _At all. _Helen said that he shouldn't worry and that Annabeth was attracting too much monsters anyway. Frederick didn't want to, but he agreed with his wife. Annabeth _had_ attracted too many monsters and his kids were starting to notice things were up.

So he waved off Annabeth's silence carelessly. His daughter was the daughter of _Athena._The beautiful- gods help him if Helen ever heard that- goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. She could take care of herself. Besides, he already had fifteen other sons and daughters to worry about. And Annabeth wasn't a name Helen liked to hear much anyway. It wasn't until Athena and Poseidon-_ Jackson's _father- showed up at his front door that he even _thought _of Annabeth again.

"She found the Athena Parthenos," Athena had said, pride evident in her voice.

"She followed the Mark of Athena and made me proud. But she fought Arachne and- and Arachne trapped her leg with the webbing..." Athena had looked lost for words. "What are you saying?" he'd asked.

"Arachne was defeated by falling into Tartarus. And since she trapped Annabeth's leg-" Poseidon had cut her off by placing a hand on Athena's shoulder who looked on the verge of tears. Frederick was trying desperately to understand what Athena was trying to tell him. Was she trying to say his daughter was dead?

"What she's trying to say is that Annabeth fell into Tartarus. My son, Percy, fell with her. He wouldn't let her go. We're sorry." Frederick had vaguely remembered them turning on their heels and disappearing. He couldn't process it. His baby girl was in Tartarus which was the Greek definition of Hell. Hell. His baby girl was in _hell. _ He couldn't even fathom how that was remotely possible. All he knew was that he was instantly regretting all those times he'd unknowingly pushed her away.

They say you only miss what you have when it's gone. This was true. He was a horrible father and now he was gong to pay the price.

Frederick shook himself out of his daydream. None of that mattered anymore. His daughter was alive and he was going to enjoy every bit of it. He put down the letter and called Helen and all his children into the living room.

His fifteen kids and his wife sat in the living room looking at him expectantly.

"Alright, listen up. You know my daughter Annabeth?" Helen shifted uncomfortably at the mention of her stepdaughter.

"yeah? Who cares? She's a freak, anyway," his oldest of his twins, Emily said, chewing on a piece of gum.

"Emily, you will not speak about your sister in that way again. Do you understand?" Frederick said, nearly losing his temper. Emil nodded. She'd never seen her father so worked up before. "Why are we talking about Annabeth?" Helen asked. "She's going to be coming home this week. I'm going to ask her."

The room immediately burst into chaos. "Quiet!" The room instantly became silent.

"Frederick, why are you going to invite Annabeth? She's proven time and time again that she doesn't want anything to do with us. She just up and left without even telling us where she was going. And the monsters! I don't want those _things_ attacking my children!"

"Helen, shut up. You don't even know what Annabeth's been through in the past few months, so please be quiet. You know where she was? In Hell. That's right, literal hell with fire and monsters. My child has gone through enough pain so she's going to stay here whether you all like it or not. Now I expect you all to be on your best behaviour. Do you understand?!" At the end of his rant, everyone was silent.

Emily and her twin Skyler rolled their eyes. Like freak Annabeth actually went through hell. "I'm going to call her now. Jade, Sabrina?" The seventeen and sixteen year old teenage girls regarded their father. "Go prepare Annabeth's room. I'm going to call her. You all may leave."

His children left the room and he was left alone. He took out a drachma that Annabeth had given him and did the trick she'd taught him.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, show me Annabeth Chase... Camp Half-Blood."

The air shimmered and then it cleared to show an image of Annabeth and the Jackson boy on a bed. Annabeth was reading a book and sitting in between his legs. Jackson was playing with her hair. Annabeth was wearing a blue t shirt that was way too big for her and Jackson was shirtless and only wore jeans. Frederick cleared his throat.

He couldn't help but look at how Annabeth and the boy were sitting in slight disgust. "Annabeth," Frederick called.

Annabeth looked up and upon seeing her father, she put down the book. "Dad, is that you?"

Frederick smiled. "Hey."

"Um, what do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you to come home. I got your letter and you said the war's over. School's starting in a few weeks. Aren't you going back?"

"I was actually thinking about going to school with Percy. His mom said it was okay that I could stay with them." Frederick's face fell. So his daughter didn't need him anymore. That stung.

"Oh."

"But, I'll think about it. I'll call you when I have an answer."

"Okay. Before you go, why are you in Jackson's room? On his bed?!"

Annabeth blushed and Jackson did as well. "We ween't _doing _anything! Bye, dad!" Annabeth waved her hand through the mist, instantly cutting off their connection.

The children there and Helen were staring at Frederick who had exited the living room with a dazed smile on his face. They hoped that Annabeth declined the offer because if she accepted, they'd make her stay at Chase Manor miserable.


End file.
